Sugar, Sugar, Sugar
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: Can a love of sweets go too far? CubaxTurkey YAOI


**Sugar, Sugar, Sugar  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): CubaxTurkey  
Beware: OOCness, maybe?  
Disclaimer: Cuba, Sadiq, and the show/manga/webcomic are not mine, if they were this story would be true.  
Positive comments are welcome, negative comments will be ignored, and flames will be your hell. Have a nice day!**

**_Summary: Can a love of sweets go too far?_**

**_WHY?!?!?!?!? I was just innocently looking up some pictures of Cuba on photobucket and I innocently see an adorable picture of Cuba and Turkey eating sweets with the quote 'We love sweets! Sugar, sugar, sugar!', and I just innocently say "Yeah, they like sweets. They would eat sweets off eachother...shit..." Then it was down hill from there D: And OF COURSE there are no CubaTurkeyCuba fics here...(I'm good at picking those types of pairings, aren't I? XD)  
Miguel is Cuba's human name in this fic just because I like the name XD_**

Turkey stared at the sky in complete boredom. The Cuban man was suppose to meet him here an hour ago...

Turkey closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds around him, quite enjoying the sound of the sea crashing into the shore. He sighed deeply and relaxed. If Cuba was going to take forever, he might as well make himself comfortable. His mind went completely blank, all problems seemed to be whispered away by the gentle breeze. He felt like he could just be swept away-

"_Hola_, Sadiq!" A strong voice boomed from above him.

Turkey's eyes squinted open, attempting to see the shadow figure looming above him. Turkey gave a smirk.

"_Merhaba_, Miguel, and where have you been?" Turkey questioned, raising a brow.

Cuba's eyes averted away nervously and he let out an awkward chuckle. "Oh, ah...you see I...er...ran into that bastard America! ...Yeah..."

Turkey sat up and shot the Cuban man a grin. "It was Canada wasn't it?"

Cuba blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Yeah...I had to make it up to him!"

Turkey chuckled. "I understand. You two are very close despite the whole America thing."

Cuba sat beside the other nation. "Yeah, we are. He's must better than that bastard."

Turkey smile, but raised a brow as he noticed a tub beside Cuba. "What's that?"

Cuba blinked and looked to his side and whipped back around with a beaming grin. "Ice cream, want some?"

Turkey could feel his mouth fill with drool at the sight of the delicious treat but stop himself and asked. "Why did you bring ice cream?"

Cuba shrugged. "I was having ice cream with Canada and thought of you, I guess. You like sweets, right?"

The other nodded, but with a slight blush. "You...thought of me?"

Miguel took the tub of ice cream and proceeded to open it. "Well, yeah. You're my friend!"

Sadiq blinked and looked away, hiding his disappointment. "Oh, sure, friends..."

The Cuban man looked at the other man with a questioning look as he tore the top of the tub off. His eyes wondered over the back of Turkey's head, and gave a smile.

"Yup, best of friends. Now, share this ice cream with me! Don't think I won't eat it all!" Cuba teased.

Turkey whipped around quicker than Belarus when she hears Russia's name. "Like hell you will!"

Cuba held the sweet treat protectively and stuck his tongue out at Turkey in a childish manner. "I don't think you deserve it!"

Sadiq's eye twitched and he smiled dangerously. "Miguel...don't screw with me..."

Miguel grinned. "Come get it then."

Sadiq growled and sat up further, facing slightly toward the other nation. "I'm warning you..."

"Prove it." Miguel's cocky grin grew bigger.

With a hiss that reminded Cuba oddly enough of the cats that always hang around Greece, Turkey leaped at the country with full intent of attack. Cuba flinched and his hands slipped...

...

The tub of ice cream successfully flying from Cuba's hands into Turkey's face. Turkey colliding with Cuba. Cuba stared at the Turkish man who was covered in slightly melted ice cream and leaning against his chest. Turkey still registering the situation.

An akward silence.

Turkey jumped as he could hear and feel the rumbling laughter falling from Cuba's mouth. Turkey face blasted with red underneath the white of the ice cream.

"D-Don't laugh at me! It was your fault!" Turkey stuttered trying to regain the dignity he lost.

Cuba failed to respond to the blushing nation as he struggled to breath and keep himself from falling onto the ground. Turkey grasped Cuba's shirt and glared hard at the Cuban country. "I said stop laughing! It's not funny! Now I'm all sticky!"

Cuba quieted his laughter, a few giggles escaping here and there, and looked at the fumming Turkish man. "S-s-sorry! Y-you j-just look r-ridiculous!" Then he busted out laughing again.

Sadiq's blush turned darker than before, he could feel himself on the verge of tears. "B-bastard!"

Cuba wiped away a few tears of his own before smiling appoligetically at the other. "Aw, don't cry, _amor_! I'm not making fun of you!"

Turkey pouted. "Could've fooled me..."

"I mean it!" Cuba's eyes softened. "We should get you cleaned up."

Turkey looked away. "Obviousl-- !"

Turkey froze has a warm tongue glided across Turkey's cheek. Cuba licked his lips.

"My favorite flavor..." He said huskily making Turkey shiver.

Turkey opened his mouth to say something, but found himself lost for words. He just stuttered nonsense as Cuba continued to lick the stick treat off of the embarrassed nation. Finally, Turkey found the ability to push the Cuban man away, said Cuban blinked innocently. His tongue slightly sticking out, awaiting more of the Turkish man.

"J-just stop a minute!" Turkey forced out. "What in that damned-Greece's name do you think you're doing!?"

Cuba grinned. "Cleaning you up." Cuba frowned a bit, leaning forward. "Do you not like it?"

Turkey looked at the ground in complete embarrassment. "I-I-you-ah-I-but-!"

Cuba sat back and shrugged. "If you don't want me to, we can go to my house and you can shower."

So many things came to Turkey's mind as soon as the word 'shower' left Cuba's lips. So many dirty thing...

Turkey averted his eyes. "no..."

Cuba's eyes brightened. "So I can clean you off!"

"_Çünkü seni seviyorum_ ..." Turkey muttered, his blush lightening, but failing to go away.

Cuba blushed slightly but grinned all the same. "_También te amo!_"

_Çünkü seni seviyorum ... - Only because I love you...  
También te amo! - Love you, too!_

**_Oh, yes, Turkey thought many things when Cuba said shower...so did I XD Too bad I'm not all that great with smut XP This will seem rush but only because it is. Not my best work, but that is only because it looked better in my head. PX_**

**_I hope you enjoy either way! 8D_**


End file.
